To the Place where Star Falls
by empatheticsympatheticpathetic
Summary: a place to view the night with some person, just one night will change everything... AxC fiction
1. Unreachable skies and Endless Ocean

To The Place Where Star Falls

Its noon he just got out to the plane from PLANTS. He sat at the couch of the airport's lounging room, waiting for his cab. He keep staring at the floor until an attendant call him.

"Sir your ride is here", she said.

He quickly left carrying his baggage into the car.

"Its looks like im back..", he let out

Driving to a familiar road. Mountain full of memories flashes before him. Staring outside on the window of the car. He gaze at the glimmering ocean waves. But what he remembers most is the beach.

_Where he found HER._

"_Ahhh…", she screamed_

"_What! a girl?" he withdraw the knife his holding._

"_Yes, im a girl what is it with you men!", she retorted angrily with her glassy eyes._

Then another scene flooded his mind

"_Im glad that I met you… you and I can protect each other"_, _he pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss. And then he hugged her securely._

End of flashback.

"Sir were here", the driver called out. Snapping Athrun to reality

He carry his luggage out of the car and enter a gargantuan mansion.

Its early afternoon now. He rings the doorbell.

A soft voice answered him. "Who is it?", she ask

"Its me Athrun"

He heard giggles coming out from the speaker and the gate suddenly open.

"Come in…", she continued

He walked in straight to the house passing the oh-so magnificent gardens of the Yamato's.

"This place haven't change a bit…", he smiled nearing to his destination.

He's already in front of the door.

Knock… knock… knock…

Not a moment too soon the door opened. Revealing Mrs. Lacus Yamato. "Hi Athrun nice to see you again".

"Yeah me too Lacus, where's Kira?", he questioned

"On the living room waiting for us, come on"

Athrun followed her. And they were on the living room. He saw Kira sitting on the couch with two of his cute little children.

"It looks like we have a guest today daddy", the little pink haired and lilac eyed girl let out.

Kira turns to the living room door and saw Lacus and Athrun.

"Mommy", their children rushes to Lacus.

"Mom, who is he?", the brown haired, blue eyed boy ask.

"He's the best friend of your daddy, Uncle Athrun"

The girl pull the end of the jacket of Athrun. "Nice to meet you Sir", she extended her arm. And Athrun bowed down his other knee on the floor.

"Nice to meet you too", he patted the girl's head

"Please excuse us, a bit", Lacus turned to Athrun and Kira. "Kids come on Daddy and Uncle Athrun needs to talk", she carry both of them.

Kira stand's up and approach Athrun still standing in the side of the door. He reached his arms in Athrun's shoulder. "Long time no see, so what are you been up to?"

"Nothing just the same as usual…", he replied

The two sit on the sofa. And talked for a while. When after almost an hour. Until somebody interrupted them.

She's running at a quite speed. Turning into some hallways. And then to the living room door. Before she entered she fixed herself first. Her office dress, a white blouse and her brown coat, with her skirt that reach below her knees and she tucked her long blonde locks to her ears. Catching up for her breathe. And then she steps in.

"Afternoon, sorry im late… again… coz I need to attend a sudden meeting I cant get out of", she saw kira on the other couch and saw another man sitting in the opposite side of him.

"Its ok, since you're here… care to join us", he complimented.

"You and who?"

Athrun turns around, seemingly that the voice is so familiar to him. And he found…

"Cagalli?"

"It looks like im not the only visitor you have today, good afternoon to you too Athrun", she said nonchalantly.

Athrun was first on shock. When she saw him she just said hi to him like theirs nothing happened. Why is she acting like this? A thought came across to his mind.

She sat on the same couch as Athrun. "Well were here, so… what… is this some kind of a reunion?", she smiled cheerfully.

"Wait here ill call Lacus", Kira said

"I just got here and you're already living us?", Cagalli conveyed

"You two haven't seen each other for quite a while, I think you need to catch up from the lost times"

"Whatever you say Kira…"

Kira left the two alone. After a minute or two they still haven't talk. The gleeful eyes of Cagalli turned into calm one.

"It's been a while", she broke the silence between the two of them.

He didn't notice his self staring at her blankly. "Yeah… its been a while, I see that you changed a lot since then..", he replied.

She faced him and let out a forced a smile "You think? Not really I guess just my outside looks, im still the Cagalli inside in any other ways"

"Is that all you want to say?", he said with a bit of earnest

She sighed and shift her attention to the glass windows.

"Im not really use to this kind of conversation", she joked.

Noticing the tension between the two of them "Yeah me too", he agreed.

Cagalli sees Kira and Lacus with their children outside the window.

"Lacus and Kira, their a perfect family aren't they, do you agree?", she complemented, watching them admiringly.

"Im glad the two of them ended up to each other after all that's happen during the war", he looked at the window too.

Little Miss Lacus saw Cagalli and waved her hand. And Cagalli waved her back also, broking her up to a wide smile.

"Come on children lets go back inside and join your Auntie Cagalli", Kira carried the two, and Lacus followed him.

"Auntie", little Miss Lacus called. Running towards Cagalli, and jumping to her.

"Its nice to see you too Lara…"

And the other boy jump to her also causing Cagalli to lean back on the couch. "And to you too Lee"

"Untie have you met, daddy's friend, he seems to be a very nice guy", Lara

"Yes I have, and I think he's a really pleasant", she put Lara beside her.

"Auntie this is for you" Lee gave her a daisy.

"That's very kind of you Lee, thank you.."

Athrun watched Cagalli played with Kira and Lacus' children.

"Have you been a good boy and girl to your Mom and Dad?", she faced the two youngsters.

"Of course we are Auntie…", the two said in unison.

xOxOxOx

"Its getting late, I need keep on going now", Athrun started.

"Me too, I still have to go somewhere…", Cagalli seconded.

The two rose up. First Cagalli then Athrun. Followed by Kira and Lacus.

And then Little Miss Lara followed Cagalli. "Auntie aren't you staying with us for the night?"

"Im afraid im not sweetie, ill just see you the next time ok", her voice seems to be hush, she patted the girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on Lara, Lee, its time for bed now", Lacus called the two.

"Well, goodnight you two be careful outside ok", Lacus continued directing to Athrun and Cagalli.

"Here", Kira toss the keys of his car.

Athrun catch it.

"You can use my car to go home for tonight", he continued.

"Thanks", he regarded.

"Athrun, one more thing, can you drive Cagalli to her house this evening?"

"Don't bother doing it, ill be fine on my own", Cagalli rejected.

"Its quite late and there's already no taxi to drive you around"

Kira pushes Cagalli outside the door and into the car, beside Athrun (Of course).

"Take care of Cagalli, huh Athrun", Kira waved the two goodbye. And watch the light of the car fades until he enter back to the house.

xOxOxOx

Driving pass to forest near the beach. Cagalli still isn't talking.

Tick… tuck… tick… tuck… tick… (that's a sound of a clock ei)

Every seconds seems to bored Athrun while driving back. So he has no choice than to open up a topic…

"So, I see that your pretty good with kids nowadays", he started.

She faced him and smiled. "Really?"

"Mhmmm"

End of discussion.

So he needs to think of another topic again. Busy thinking about what they can talk about now. Finally she talked but…

"Pull over…"

"What", he is completely confuse. Did he hear right did he just heard her said…

"I said pull over…", she repeated again.

"Here?", he questioned.

And she just nodded.

Their in a middle of road, he stop driving.

"But this is too far from the town yet", he said.

He looks around. And heard rustling waves of the ocean and with the trees seems to block the view of it.

She opens the door and steps out.

"Wait, Cagalli…"

"Its ok you can go now, I can walk my way back from here on end", she smiled at him softly.

"Are you sure about that?", he ask.

"Yes". "Goodnight Athrun, ill just see you next time". She bowed down and took a last look on Athrun inside the car.

"O-ok then, good night too", he smiled her back also. And he starts the car and press on the accelerator.

x-x-x-x

Stopping by a red light. His cellphone rang.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello"

"Athrun its Kira, have you got Cagalli with you?", his rushing and worried voice replied him.

"No, she told me to-" before he could tell all the details. Kira's hasty voice covered.

"Her advisers are looking for her and right now she isn't home yet, I called her for the third time around now but she isn't answering"

"Ok then, ill go look for her"

He makes a U turn, going back to the road towards the shore again. He grabs her phone on the other chair, and start dialing her number.

She answered. "Cagalli… listen, its-"

"Cagalli here, don't bother calling me tonight, ill be watching for the stars", a recording answered.

He hanged up. And concentrated his driving. Finally he got there, he walks down to the car, directing his path to the dark forest. He barely cant see something in the dark, passing by some bushes and some tree branches along the way, he's already outside the forest where there is a good view of the moon and the stars.

Athrun saw a familiar figure standing in the verge of a cliff. He didn't hesitate for a second, he hurriedly ran towards her taking a hold of her shoulders.

"Cagalli, are you planning to commit suicide?", he ask in a rather worried tone.

She faces him. "What are you talking about?", her perplexed mind forced an answer.

"What do you mean what im talking about? Your about to jump the cliff!", he yelled.

Soft chuckles came out from her.

He was much more puzzled from her reaction.

"Before I explain can you please calm down for a sec.", she insisted.

His furrowed eyebrows lessens in tension.

"I have some questions too. Haven't I told to you to leave me about an hour ago, what are you still doing here, and your asking a while ago what am I doing, didn't you called me, I told you that ill be watching the stars tonight."

"Your questions, well, kira called me a while ago, and told me that you weren't home yet, I felt the one being responsible if something bad happen to you, since I leave you all alone here"

That is only the time that he realizes that he and Cagalli aren't talking properly since this early afternoon. The atmosphere between them changes.

Sighing from his relief. "What came into your mind that you want to watch the stars tonight."

She bends down and took a sit. She scans the sky for possible changes. "That"

"That, what?", he started following the direction of her eyes.

"There", she pointed.

A meteor shower…

"Do you want to know what the stars says tonight?", she ask, not taking her attention out to the sky.

"What do they say?"

He waited for her answer as the cold wind blows in them, watching her shiver for a second after. He offers for his jacket.

He stands up went right back at her, and placed it on around her.

"Thank you…", she faced him and gave a soft smile.

"Its been along time since I saw those smiles", he stammered.

"Smile? I always smile, don't you notice that?"

"I meant those smiles, the one that you have when you're… with me", he shifted his eyes on the ground.

She seemed to look at the sky a lot. Changing the topic. "It is really a breathtaking view don't you agree? Tonight is a full moon the stars are so bright", she raises her arms and stare at the brightest star of the night she clasp her hands just like making a hold to it. "Our dreams are like the sky unreachable, and hopes as the ocean endless…"

"You really like the sky a lot, you see how it meets with the ocean and creates a horizon, with both of them united they create a limit."

"So your conclusions are…"

"You said that our dreams are like the unreachable sky, and our hopes as the endless ocean, I said that when you unite both, there will be a horizon, same as well when you unite your dreams with your hope, you can achieve what you want."

"You still haven't change, you still the old Athrun", she smiled softly at him.

-----To be Continued----- --- Or not -----

So to be continued or not you decide… Are you contended. If yes please review ok, ok either yes or no please review still.

If you go on yes, please suggest, even though I already got an idea on my head heheheh…


	2. The Crescent Moon

As requested I made chapter two, it's a bit a little while to read? well I guess since this is the longest chapter ive done so far. This will mark the ending of TO THE PLACE WHERE STARS FALL. You will know the reasons why Athrun and Cagalli turned cold to each other… and then… you have to see what happen next for your self… so please read…

To the Place where Stars Fall (The Sequel)

THE CRESCENT MOON

She woke up late this time. Forcing her eyes to open from the irritating sunshine coming through the window.

She blinked twice. Examining the place where she is, in her room. She smells a fragrant honey-dew scent just a foot away from her. It smells too familiar.

Sweets…

It smells like…

Athrun!

She immediately rose up to her bed, over her surprise, her eyes were wide opened, her golden tresses still look finely arrange from her sleep.

Honey-dew scents. She realizes that it is not him. Well partly.

"What is this thing doing here, its not even mine", she grab the jacket which were place neatly over the pillow.

Closing her eyes, trying to remember what happen last night.

**FLASHBACK**

He stands up went right back at her, and placed the material around her.

"Thank you…", she faced him and gave a soft smile.

"Its been along time since I saw those smiles", he stammered.

"Smile? I always smile, don't you notice that?"

"I meant those smiles, the one that you have when you're… with me", he shifted his eyes on the ground.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Now she remembered...

Sighing she made her way to the bathroom and took a shower.

Athrun… Athrun… His name haunts her. Athrun… Athrun…

After that. She came out with a white robe draping around her. And saw the jacket again.

"Argh!", she threw the towel right over the jacket. "Why cant I stop thinking of him", she got angry to herself.

Stepping close near the bed, she got the towel removed over the jacket. "I guess I am in need to return you to your rightful owner", she smiled meekly.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Another day, nothing, just the usual. Nothing especial nothing at all.

Athrun carries the grocery bags and put them on the kitchen counter. He sat down right in front of the dinner table, putting his hand on his chin. Suddenly he felt a little drowsy.

He haven't got enough sleep last night because of Cagalli, but it didn't matter. He thought of Cagalli's face, as he sat down there on the spot. Trying not to let sleep take over him. His languid arms shifted its position, he had it tucked under his head.

Falling into sleep. "Cagalli…", he lastly let out.

_He heard giggles coming not so far from him, and then out of the blue his whole surroundings turned blacked. And why would that happen its still early morning. More giggles, he was curious who is it, with his vision cant tell who is it clearly, no wonder he had his eyes blocked by the hands of somebody. He turned around, his eyes practically enlighten the face of a girl. A young blonde happy go lucky one, but wearing a dress?_

_She smiled lightheartedly, and pounces right at him, causing Athrun to stumble slightly. He heard more laughs their so close and he felt so warm, he felt like hugging her back._

_But when he did, little by little her body turned cold and he saw her paled until she vanished. "Cagalli…?"_

_He wandered his eyes all over the place but she wasn't around. Until he saw flashes of colors coming from the distant, he moved towards the figure. And he saw a pink-haired girl, a Lacus look alike, "Mia!"_

_Mia broke into her widest grin ever as she saw Athrun, and she hastily draw nearer to him and clung into his arms. "Oh… Athrun", she moaned._

_His bemused expression a while ago looking for Cagalli softens up a bit and find himself in the comfort of another woman. He felt himself giving in, but why does he had that feeling?_

_Out of nowhere, "I never give up on you, I never did let you go, I will never leave you, Im coming back", a hushed voice echoed behind him, it sounds too familiar, he glance back and found Cagalli again._

_And it wasn't him who look for her, It's her! It's her, but in his situation right now Cagalli found him in the arms of Mia. He watched is depress appearance and her gloomy eyes, and he regretted that he just replaced her, gradually he shove Mia's tight hug off him, and ran after her but he couldn't keep up._

_She's moving away… He hated himself more, he did realize that she exchanged her and give her away…_

_Till there come a part that his body can no longer respond to the orders of his mind, he stumbled and stopped, he stayed in one place as he keeps gasping for air. "I didn't make it, I loose her, this is all my fault!"_

"_I will never give up on you, next time we will never be apart again, promise…", Cagalli let out lastly._

"_Sorry. Sorry, _Sorry. Sorry", he kept repeating the same word.

Ding. Dong. Ding. The Grandfather Clock alarmed, signing its already 12:00 in the noon, he dozed off hours ago. He just had a dream.

"Cagalli…", he uttered her name again.

Refreshing his mind from his slumber, all of the scenes from his dream swiftly flashes back to him, and it hit him hard. "So I'm the reason why did this happen to us", he concluded.

x-x-x-x

Cagalli checked her wristwatch, the meeting with the representatives are over almost an hour ago. Stepping inside her car, she give off a sigh. She paused for a while, _"**Not** or **Should**? Not or Should Not or Should?"_, she questioned herself.

She reached on her pocket for a coin, "Heads, Not or Tails, Should", she flipped the coin freely to the air, it landed right back to her palm, "Heads… NOT?...", she frowned a bit from the result.

After finishing her every afternoon round in her nation, she stopped by at the beach for a short walk, the stars are out she looked for the moon into the teal sky but she never has any good view at it. She's having an upside down smile again, now why is she depress and she felt like something missing.

Shivering from the night breeze, she jumps back to her car and slumped herself on the car seat, she noticed THAT jacket again. "Tell me, why did I brought you here again?", she rub her chin. "Oh yeah, now I remember because I want to give you back, but why am I having second thoughts?", she caressed the jacket and place it near her nose, she still smell his fading scent.

Next thing, she was driving near the town, there is a junction that leads into two paths. She glanced at the jacket again for the nth time today, but she shook her head. She clenched her hand into a fist, and took the left one.

Passing some residence houses, turning into numerous streets and then she left her car in the subdivision's parking lot. And then she found herself staring to a specific house, "Good he's still awake", she proceeded to the doorstep of that house, carrying the jacket.

She pressed the doorbell and wait for the door to open. She tapped her foot impatiently and keep on fidgeting her fingers nervously. "Ok time for a plan", she said inaudibly. "Um ok..., stay calm girl you can do this!", she lift up her spirits. "_First and foremost return the jacket say thank you_, _walk to the door then go back no more conversation, just that! that! that!"._

"Ok, now its settled", she realize that its been a minute or two since she rang the doorbell "Whats taking him so long" she pressed the doorbell again.

Not a moment too soon, she heard a loud crash coming from the inside. "Ok, ok change a bit of plans, now run as fast as you can inside the house check out whats happening, and then carry on, NOW GO!", she was about to stampede on the door but when she turned the doorknob, it was unlock all along.

She hurriedly ran upstairs and entered quickly at the first opened door, it's a library, she cough because many dust came flying everywhere.

"Athrun?... are you here? Athrun", she blurry see the whole surroundings because of the dust, she meandered to the room, walking step by step preventing herself from falling down.

"Ouch, hey that hurts…", a book just fell from the top shelf and it hit his head, fixing himself, he rub his head to ease it from aching.

The dusts are almost gone throughout the room, able for him to see clearly the whole surroundings, then he felt another hand placed on his head.

"Hey are you ok, you sounded really hurt, what happen back there", a rather soft voice pass through his ears.

"Yeah, im ok now, the last thing I remember I was fixing the my books on the top shelf and then I heard the doorbell rang, I'm about to go down but my other foot got stuck then I…", he stopped he was curious who is that person sitting from his back. He turns around and finds…

"Cagalli?"

She smiled lightheartedly at him. "Hi, what happened…, hehe, sorry about that"

"Its ok.", they both stood up.

He heard giggles again, this time it is real cause she's standing right in front of him.

He noticed that she was carrying the jacket that he had last night. "So what are you doing here?", he asked even if he already know whats the reason.

Instead of replying him an answer she kept on giggling, "I-im sorry, I-I just… cant… stop…myself… from laughing"

He watched her gleeful actions and lately joining her from laughing too, "Cagalli stop laughing, your making me laugh too."

She wiped out her watery eyes, "I just cant help it, you almost knock all the shelf inside your library".

"Well that was an accident"

She smiled again. It seems that she forgot her plans for tonight. So PLAN DECOMMISSIONED.

Without any warning, "Um-, Cagalli… if you wouldn't mind,- I… would like… to show you something", he stuttered.

"Ok", she nodded with a mild confusion.

He got a hold of her palm and made her follow to the hallways of his house, until their in a front of a scarlet wooden door.

"Close your eyes first, this is my surprise for you", he said caringly.

His hush voice really suits her a lot, she was really use to it and then she did close her eyes.

Athrun open the door and guided her way inside, by holding her waist. Now why the heck Cagalli didn't reacted from this, she was too comfy in their position right now and forgot that she and Athrun wasn't talking properly yesterday.

He stayed still from her back. "Now open your eyes", he whispered in her ears.

Her tawny colored eyes slowly revealed itself. Her vision is a bit dim because her eyes was closed for a while, blinking twice, she examines the whole area.

Their in a room with a glass cover on top to view the night sky.

"I notice that you really love to view of the sky", said Athrun.

She took paces forward. "This is beautiful", her eyes flickered. "You know what Athrun, earlier this evening I searched for the moon but didn't found it, I never realize that I will see a perfect view of it from here", she stare deeply into the sky then focusing her attention to the crescent moon. "Last night was a full moon right?".

She waited for his reply. There were silence for a minute between them. He starts making few steps towards her, slowly he approached her, until he was behind her.

His arms move like they have a mind of their own, locking Cagalli's petite shoulder. "I miss you so much", he let out.

Now her body stiffened, siding her head to face if its really Athrun whose hugging her. Its too late now for her plans, she's in a situation she can't get out of, or maybe she WON'T get out of. She didn't even feel a little bit of her muscles disagree with his action. She looses her grip from the jacket.

She was more tensed when he tightens his hug and tilted his head on the crook of her neck. As he waited for her reply.

"A-…Athrun…", her eyes grew wide open hesitating what words could she let out and what possible things can she do to break his tight embrace to her.

His warm breathing was calm, caressing her long tresses and touching her delicate skin. She felt herself falling because of his captivating sweet fragrance. She just cant help it since its one of her favorite aroma.

Trembling for a moment she manage to stay calm and think straightly. He felt her tap his arms, and following her initial reaction, he loosens his arms slightly and let her slip on them.

Grabbing the jacket that fell on the floor. "Here…", she handed, without even looking at him.

"What is this for?"

"I forgot to return it to you last night, so im giving it back.", she was about to leave him, she's already standing in front of the door. Until he spoke.

"Cagalli, wait! We need to talk", he pleaded.

They were not even facing each other. More silence…

"Whatever happen to us? Am I really the reason of all this? Because I thought about this long and hard but I still end up having the same answer…", he exclaimed.

"…", before she's going to say something, she drew a breathe to prepare herself what might her words will cause to him. "I thought about this long and hard too, and you know whats the answer…", she turned away to the door. "Well I guess I am that desperate to see you again, cause I made your jacket as an excuse to get here, cause well, I want to see you", a tear drop escapes in her eyes, but she still manage to walk towards him.

"Cagalli, you mean you really want to see, cause a lot of times I thought you hated me?", he still haven't move from his position.

"Why would I do that?", she replied.

"Cause I hurt you, and I never meant to do that, I regret that I leave you, that I was never there the time when you need me, Cagalli… I'm sorry, I want you back will you accept me again", now he turns around and notices that she's only a foot way from him.

But before he can process all that's happening to that mind of his, she place her arms on her shoulders and hug him. "I never give up on you, we will never be apart again… promise", she whispered in his ears. Just like what she said in his dream, the precise words.

Tonight is so perfect, what could Athrun ask for. The glimmering stars on the sky, the crescent moon and mostly the girl he's ever hoped for, right here and letting him hold her.

They were so close, there wasn't any gap that keep them away. "So… were now ok?"

She nodded. "Plus, would I let you hold me like this if we weren't?", she smiled.

Noticing there position, there close from embracing each other again, there faces were centimeters way from each other.

"The sky look so beautiful tonight, huh?", Athrun begin with.

"Well, a guy I know told me that his dreams are like the sky unreachable, I also hope that same as well with his patience too, because it took a long time, for me to come back"

He flushed slightly with her remark. And embrace her for the second time this night, giving her a peck on her cheek. She smiled at him.

He gently brush the strands of her hair that fell on her face. He smiled and said "Thank you", before letting his hands touch her face again then reaching down closing the space between their lips. He hold her close to him, he didn't sense any contradictions from her. Just there, To the Place where Stars fall: Whether as The Crescent Moon or The Unreachable Skies and the Endless Ocean.

x-x-x-x-x-x The End x-x-x-x-x-x-x

First question… Do you hate Mia too?... haha… I added her just a bit in here… well… this just proves that I hate her more… wahahaha…

Helow readers, again! Sorry for being out-of-commission within two weeks, anyways I manage to write a sequel so far this is the longest one ive ever done for the record I guess. And yeah, its really has those SAPPY, yeah I mean SapPY, scenes or words, nyahhh… I just cant help myself writing sentis, mushy, gushy stuffs or whatsoever. So just the usual reviews again please, answer the question like: what do you think of the ending? Did I take ASUCAGA FANDOM to a new level or what, so reviews, reviews, reviews please. Let me hear you!

And read my other stories too, esp. VOICES FROM HEAVEN, thanks…


End file.
